moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
|company= |distributor= Warner Bros. Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer New Line Cinema |release date= December 14, 2012 |runtime= *169 minutes(Theatrical) *182 minutes (Extended) |language= English |music= Howard Shore |awards= Nominated for 3 Oscars |budget = $200–315 million |gross= $1,017,003,568 |book= The Hobbit |preceded = The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King|followed = The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug}} The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is a 2012 epic fantasy adventure film directed by Sir Peter Jackson. It is the first installment in a three-part film adaptation based on the 1937 novel The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien. It is followed by The Desolation of Smaug (2013) and The Battle of the Five Armies (2014), and together they act as a prequel to Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. The film's screenplay was written by Peter Jackson, his longtime collaborators Fran Walsh and Philippa Boyens, and Guillermo del Toro, who was originally chosen to direct the film before leaving the project in 2010. The story is set in Middle-earth sixty years before the events of The Lord of the Rings, and portions of the film are adapted from the appendices to Tolkien's The Return of the King. An Unexpected Journey tells the tale of Bilbo Baggins (Martin Freeman), who is convinced by the wizard Gandalf the Grey (Ian McKellen) to accompany thirteen Dwarves, led by Thorin Oakenshield (Richard Armitage), on a quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug. The ensemble cast also includes James Nesbitt, Ken Stott, Cate Blanchett, Ian Holm, Christopher Lee, Hugo Weaving, Elijah Wood and Andy Serkis, and features Sylvester McCoy, Barry Humphries and Manu Bennett. An Unexpected Journey premiered on November 28, 2012 in New Zealand and was released internationally on December 12, 2012. The film has grossed over $1 billion at the box office, surpassing both The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers and The Desolation of Smaug''The Desolation of Smaug'' and The Battle of the Five Armies, becoming the highest-grossing movie of The Hobbit franchise, the fourth highest-grossing film of 2012, the second highest-grossing entry in the Middle-earth Saga and the 18th highest grossing film of all time and the 7th fantasy film to reach the $1 billion mark. The film was nominated for three Academy Awards for Best Visual Effects, Best Production Design, and Best Makeup and Hairstyling. It was also nominated for three BAFTA Awards. An Unexpected Journey was also nominated for nine Saturn Awards, winning one for Best Production Design. Plot Approaching his 111th birthday, the hobbit Bilbo Baggins begins writing down the full story of his adventure 60 years earlier for the benefit of his nephew Frodo. Long before Bilbo's involvement, the Dwarf king Thrór brings an era of prosperity for his kin under the Lonely Mountain until the arrival of the dragon Smaug. Destroying the nearby town of Dale, Smaug drives the Dwarves out of their mountain and takes their hoard of gold. Thrór's grandson Thorin sees King Thranduil and his Wood-elves on a nearby hillside, and is dismayed when they take their leave rather than aid his people, resulting in Thorin's everlasting hatred of Elves. In the Shire, 50-year-old Bilbo is tricked by the wizard Gandalf the Grey into hosting a party for Thorin and his company of dwarves: Balin, Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Gandalf's aim is to recruit Bilbo as the company's "burglar" to aid them in their quest to enter the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo is unwilling to accept at first but has a change of heart after the company leaves without him. Travelling onward, the company is captured by three trolls. Bilbo stalls the trolls from eating them until dawn. Gandalf exposes the trolls to sunlight turning them to stone. They search the trolls' cave and find treasure and Elven blades. Thorin and Gandalf each take an Elf-made blade—Orcrist and Glamdring, respectively. Gandalf also finds an elven shortsword ("Sting"), which he gives to Bilbo. The company meets the wizard Radagast the Brown, who tells them of an encounter at Dol Guldur with the Necromancer, a sorcerer who has been corrupting Greenwood with dark magic. The company is then chased by orcs on wargs. Radagast covers the company's escape as Gandalf leads the company through a stone passage to Rivendell. There, Lord Elrond discloses a hidden indication of a secret door on the company's map of the Lonely Mountain, which will be visible only on Durin's Day. Gandalf later approaches the White Council—consisting of Elrond, Galadriel and Saruman the White—about his involvement with the dwarves. He also presents a Morgul blade Radagast obtained from Dol Guldur as a sign that the Necromancer is linked to the Witch-king of Angmar, despite Saruman's skepticism. When Saruman presses concern to the more present matter of the dwarves and Smaug, requesting that Gandalf put an end to the quest, Gandalf secretly reveals to Galadriel he had anticipated this and had the dwarves move forward on their quest without him. The company journeys into the Misty Mountains where they find themselves amid a colossal battle between stone giants. They take refuge in a cave and are captured by Goblins, who take them to their leader, the Great Goblin. Bilbo becomes separated from the dwarves and falls into a cave where he encounters Gollum, who accidentally drops a golden ring while killing a stray goblin to eat. Pocketing the ring, Bilbo finds himself confronted by Gollum. They play a riddle game, wagering that Bilbo will be shown the way out if he wins or eaten by Gollum if he loses. Bilbo eventually wins by asking Gollum what he has in his pocket. Noticing his ring is lost, Gollum suspects that Bilbo possesses it and attacks him. Bilbo discovers that the ring grants him invisibility, but when he has a chance to kill Gollum, Bilbo spares his life and escapes while Gollum curses the hobbit. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin reveals to the dwarves that Azog, an Orc war-chief who beheaded Thrór and lost his forearm to Thorin in battle outside the Dwarven kingdom of Moria, has placed a bounty on Thorin's head. Gandalf arrives and leads the dwarves in an escape and kills the Great Goblin. Bilbo exits the mountain and rejoins the company, keeping secret his newly obtained ring. The company is ambushed by Azog and his hunting party, and takes refuge in trees. Thorin charges at Azog, but is knocked unconscious and left defenseless on the ground. Bilbo saves Thorin from the orcs just as the company is rescued by eagles. They escape to the safety of the Carrock where Gandalf is able to revive Thorin, who renounces his previous disdain for Bilbo after being saved by him. In the distance, the company sees the Lonely Mountain, where the sleeping Smaug is awakened by the knocking sound of a thrush. Cast *Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins *Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield *Ken Stott as Balin *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Dean O'Gorman as Fili *Aidan Turner as Kili *John Callen as Oin *Peter Hambleton as Gloin *Jed Brophy as Nori *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Adam Brown as Ori *Ian Holm as old Bilbo *Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins *Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Christopher Lee as Saruman *Andy Serkis as Gollum *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast *Barry Humphries as Great Goblin *Jeffrey Thomas as Thror *Mike Mizrahi as Thrain *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Manu Bennett as Azog the Defiler *Conan Stevens as Bolg *John Rawls as Yazneg *Stephen Ure as Fimbul & Grinnah *William Kircher as Tom Troll *Mark Hadlow as Bert Troll *Peter Hambleton as William Troll *Bret McKenzie as Lindir *Jared Blakiston as Musical Elf *Andrew Fitzsimons as Elf *Branden Casey, Carl Van Room & Cameron Jones as Thranduil's Lieutenants *Kiran Shah as Goblin Scribe *Benedict Cumberbatch as the Necromancer *Thomas Robins as Young Thrain *Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort *Luke Evans as Girion Gallery Hobbit_p1_SS01.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS02.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS03.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS04.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS05.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS06.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS07.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS08.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS09.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS10.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS11.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS12.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS13.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS14.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS15.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS16.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS17.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS18.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS19.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS20.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS21.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS22.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS23.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS24.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS25.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS26.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS27.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS28.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS29.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS30.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS31.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS32.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS33.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS34.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS35.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS36.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS37.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS38.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS39.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS40.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS41.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS42.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS43.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS44.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS45.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS46.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS47.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS48.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS49.jpg Hobbit_p1_SS50.jpg 1000px-Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h11m34s40.png Hobbit Bilbo.jpg|Bilbo poster The-Hobbit-An-Unexpected-Journey-Character-Poster-Oin.jpg|Oin poster the-hobbit-dwarfes-poster-bofur.jpg|Bofur poster The_Hobbit_An_Unexpected_Journey.png|Comic Con poster The-Hobbit-An-Unexpected-Journey-Character-Poster-Thorin.jpg|Thorin poster the-hobbit-an-unexpected-journey-poster-gloin.jpg|Gloin poster The-Hobbit-An-Unexpected-Journey-Character-Poster-Nori.jpg|Nori poster The-Hobbit-An-Unexpected-Journey-Character-Poster-Balin.jpg|Balin poster hobbit_an_unexpected_journey_gollum.jpg|Gollum poster hobbit_an_unexpected_journey_bifur.jpg|Bifur poster hobbit-an-unexpected-journey-kili.jpg|Kíli poster The-Hobbit-An-Unexpected-Journey-Character-Poster-Ori.jpg|Ori poster the-hobbit-an-unexpected-journey-poster-dori.jpg|Dori poster the-hobbit-an-unexpected-journey-character-poster-dwalin.jpg|Dwalin poster movies_hobbit_character_posters_fili.jpg|Fíli poster top10_the-hobbit-an-unexpected-journey-the-hobbit-poster-2013.jpg Trailer The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey - Announcement Trailer (HD) The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey - HD Trailer 1 - Official Warner Bros. UK The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey - Official Trailer 2 HD Critical reception The film received positive reviews, with critics praising the film itself, particulary for its visuals, Peter Jackson's return to Middle-earth and the performances of the cast, especially that of Martin Freeman, but criticized it for its long running time of 169 minutes. The film holds a rating of 64% "Fresh" on Rotten Tomatoes, while the film received mixed reviews on Metacritic with a rating of 58 out of 100. Related Links *One Wiki To Rule Them All (LOTR Wiki) *Feature on the 2012 Moviepedia Film Guide de:Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise Category:Middle-earth films Category:2012 films Category:Prequel films Category:Films shot in New Zealand Category:Best Visual Effects nominated films Category:2010s films Category:Best Makeup and Hairstyling Nominated Films Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:The Hobbit Category:CGI films Category:Saturn Nominated films Category:Saturn Award winners Category:Best Actor nominated films Category:Best Director nominated films Category:Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy Empire Award winners Category:Best Actor Empire Winners Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Wingnut Films films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:IMAX films Category:English-language films Category:Fictional-language films Category:2012 3D films Category:2010s adventure films Category:Adventure films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s prequel films Category:American 3D films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:Annie Award winners Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Films scored by Howard Shore Category:Films about dragons Category:Films about trolls Category:High fantasy films Category:American IMAX films Category:New Zealand films Category:New Zealand 3D films Category:New Zealand fantasy films Category:Motion capture in film Category:Rotoscoped films Category:Films with screenplays by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films with screenplays by Peter Jackson Category:Films with screenplays by Fran Walsh Category:Films with screenplays by Philippa Boyens Category:Treasure hunt films Category:New Zealand sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:Fantasy films Category:Dark fantasy films